


Elwurd Buys Underpants

by qrowrito



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Rainbow Drinkers, and some trans man/butch lesbian solidarity, clown murder, yes this was written in light of the lanque discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: ?????? Elwurd needed some underwear. Inspired by a post on tumblr.





	Elwurd Buys Underpants

Elwurd sighed as she strolled into the isle of the men’s underwear department. She relaxed her shoulders as much as she could before starting to browse the options. She could hardly focus on her task, instead glancing everywhere to make sure no men found her. She would be dead where she stood if they did, especially if it was a highblood. When nobody came Elwurd made her move, reaching out and snatching a pack before stepping back again to check for unexpected visitors. 

She jumped when she saw him. A jadeblood, staring at her from the end of the isle. Elwurd stood frozen in horror and fear, hoping he would just pass her by. She supposed that maybe since he was a lower caste than her maybe he wouldn’t kill her. Maybe she could just take her god damn underwear and go home, never to tell anyone that she, the mysterious and cool Elwurd, got embarrassed by a guy in the underwear isle at Troll-Mart. Yeah. 

The jadeblood grinned, revealing his impressive fangs and Elwurd remembered the stories of rainbow drinkers, seeming kind and motherly and then taking their victims blood. The stories of trolls being taken to the caverns and tortured, having their blood drained by dozens of rainbow drinkers until there was no more to take. Their body would be discarded for wild lusii to eat. Elwurd’s muscles tensed more, ready to run if this stranger decided to attack her. Forget the underwear, she valued her life more than her ass being covered. 

“Those are pretty comfortable, yes?” The troll asked. 

Elwurd stared at him for a moment before replying. “Uh, yeah haha. I guess they are,” she stammered. 

The stranger grinned again, baring his terrifying fangs at Elwurd. She couldn’t tell if his were bigger than hers and that made her nervous. Cautiously, she took two more packs of underwear, placing them under her arm. Elwurd grinned, trying not to look too terrified and started backing up, hoping he wouldn’t follow her. 

“I’m not going to suck your blood, if that’s what you’re thinking. Not all jadebloods are like the stories you know. My name is Lanque by the way,” the stranger, apparently named Lanque, said. Elwurd realized his voice was higher than she had originally thought, and as smooth as a purrbeast’s fur. 

Elwurd relaxed and chuckled. “I got worried for a second, but I believe you. You can call me Elwurd.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Elwurd. Oh, and don’t worry, I don’t mind the staring. I know that I am quite a sight to behold,” Lanque said. He didn’t stop grinning but his face seemed more open and friendly now. 

“You sure are. Any troll to meet you is a lucky one I’d say. I had better get home, but maybe I’ll see you around?” She chided herself internally for sounding so hopeful. 

Lanque didn’t seem to notice. “I do hope so. Enjoy your underwear!”

Elwurd walked out of the isle past Lanque and waved him goodbye. As soon as she got away from him she sighed. That was the most terrifying few moments of her life, and she had spent them talking to someone at Troll-Mart of all places. She kept walking and allowed herself to relax more. 

 

~~~~

 

Lanque looked through the packages of underwear slowly, taking his sweet, sweet time to pick. That troll had seemed nice and he wondered if she had a matesprit yet. He hoped she did, she had seemed so nice. Maybe it was someone he knew! Lanque began to run through a list of girls he knew. Maybe Tyzias? Or another tealblood like that. Bluebloods such as Elwurd loved to go for teals. 

Suddenly a scream pierced the quiet of the store. Lanque jumped, dropping the underwear he was holding. If he wasn’t mistaken, that sounded a lot like how he had imagined Elwurd to sound when she screamed. 

_No, Lanque you idiot, that sounds creepy. Don’t imagine what trolls sound like when they scream, that makes you crave them. Wait no that’s creepy too. Nevermind._

Lanque stopped his thoughts in their tracks, instead racing toward where possibly-Elwurd’s scream had come from. He skidded to a halt around the corner, met with a horrifying sight. An enormous purpleblood seemed to have decided that it was her day to pick on Elwurd. The blueblood in question was frozen in fear. Her merchandise had been dropped and now laid forgotten on the floor. 

Lanque straightened himself, striding forward confidently with his eyes raised to meet the clown’s. He knew how not to let his fear show. Eyes up, shoulders back, fangs bared, but not too much. He smirked at the huge troll just to let her know that he definitely wasn’t afraid. Unfortunately for Lanque, she smirked back. He didn’t let his nerves show through. 

“You know, you should really pick on someone a bit closer to your own size miss clown,” He said. His voice came out at the perfect volume and pitch, and low and quiet enough to ensure that the clown knew he was male. 

She laughed. “Well where’s the fun in that?” 

Lanque was surprised at her voice. He had expected it to be rough but it was exactly the opposite. She spoke quietly, but still loud enough to hear. Her voice was smooth and soft and nothing like any other clown Lanque had met. She was almost... charming in a way. 

“I suppose you’re right. Where is the fun in picking on someone your size?” Lanque agreed.

He heard Elwurd make a confused noise before he turned the lights on. The clown’s eyes widened in surprise and fear. She hadn’t realized she was confronting a rainbow drinker. Lanque grinned to make sure his teeth were very visible. The clown looked like she was wondering if she could fight him. 

Lanque didn’t give her long to think before he darted in, supplying her with a sharp kick to her stomach. His head dove in and before she could even attempt to fight back he had unhinged his jaw and snapped down on the back of her neck, breaking her spine. 

As Lanque extracted himself from his victim he turned to check on Elwurd. She was standing there with her mouth open in shock, staring at him. He supposed it was quite a surprise to see someone of his stature take down such a large troll, and a purple blood at that. He thanked HIC that the store was empty. 

“Here,” Lanque said, tossing Elwurd some money, “The underwear are on me. I’ll go take care of her. And don’t worry, she’s dead. Won’t feel a thing. Now I have a meal to enjoy. It’s not often someone like me gets to enjoy blood like hers. See you around!”

With that, Lanque picked up the body as best he could, walking away from the scene of his crime.


End file.
